This invention relates to low profile connectors especially useful in the biomedical field. More specifically, this invention relates to preferably rotatable, restriction fit electrode connectors or adapters that are particularly useful to connect transcutaneous electronic nerve stimulator (TENS) electrodes to suitable electrical signal generating means. (Electromyographic, and sensing, monitoring or stimulating electrodes could also be connected or coupled in a practice of this invention.) Even more particularly, this invention relates to restriction fit electrode connector assemblies or adapters in which a connector body slides over an upstanding member, e.g., a bulbous post, of an electrode, "snapping" into place so as to permit secure, rotatable electrical coupling between the connector and the electrode.
There are many types of connectors used in the medical industry to connect various skin interface means, e.g., TENS electrodes, monitoring and diagnostic ECG electrodes, to separate electrical means. Such separate electrical means could include electrical pulse generators, or signal processors. In many instances, these connectors permit the user to employ relatively inexpensive disposable electrodes with relatively more expensive connector means which can then be reused. None of these connectors have the advantages of the present invention, viz., a low profile, a secure coupling or connection, preferably rotatable restriction fit and ease of detachment from the electrode once the electrical measurement has been completed.